Brotherly Love
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: ”Dia tewas. Baru-baru ini. Tubuhnya tak ditemukan di mana pun. Tapi Dumbledore yakin dia dibunuh," James memberitahunya. Sirius terdiam. Apa sebenarnya yang dirasakannya?


_Kupersembahkan untuk semua fans-nya Sirius dan Regulus Black. Mudah-mudahan kalian menyukainya... Maaf kalo kurang berkenan, ya..._

_Feel the brotherly love..._

* * *

**BROTHERLY LOVE**

**--**

"Sirius, aku baru saja dengar dari Dumbledore," James Potter berbisik pada sahabatnya, sementara anggota Orde Phoenix yang lain sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas sisa rapat malam itu.

Kepala Sirius otomatis tertoleh pada James. Pria muda itu sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. Sepertinya apa yang didengarnya dari Dumbledore itu bukanlah kabar baik.

"Adikmu, Regulus…" James melanjutkan.

Sirius mendengus keras. "Aku tidak peduli, dia bukan adikku," katanya ketus.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak akan peduli, tapi kupikir kau perlu tahu," ujar James tak sabar, masih sambil berbisik. "Dan Dumbledore juga setuju denganku."

"Baik," tukas Sirius sambil menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursinya, melipat kedua tanganya dan memandang James dengan kesal. "Apa?"

James menghela napas. Dia mengerti sahabatnya itu tidak suka ada orang, termasuk James, yang membicarakan—bahkan menyebut-nyebut—soal Regulus Black di depannya. Dia menunggu orang terakhir meninggalkan ruang rapat sehingga hanya ada dia dan Sirius saja di ruangan itu sebelum melanjutkan, "Dumbledore bilang… er… adikmu…"

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sirius mulai tak sabar.

"Dia tewas. Baru-baru ini. Tubuhnya tak ditemukan di mana pun. Tapi Dumbledore yakin dia dibunuh."

Sirius terdiam.

--

_We raced across the sand of time_

_Keeping up with one another_

_Two best friends until the end_

_Older and younger brother_

_--_

_**1961**_

Pagi itu, Sirius Black pertama kali bertemu adiknya. Bayi mungil dengan sejumput rambut hitam yang berada di pangkuan ibunya itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata hitamnya ketika Sirius kecil mendekat. Tangannya yang kecil menggapai-gapai.

Sirius memandang adiknya penuh ingin tahu sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya. Dia terkejut ketika tangan gempal adik bayinya menangkap jari telunjuknya. Sirius menarik tangannya lagi dengan kaget. Adiknya menjerit tertawa.

Sekarang Sirius memandang ibunya, melempar pandangan bertanya pada wanita muda itu. Mrs Black tersenyum lembut, "Namanya Regulus, Siri... Coba kau sapa dia."

Sirius kembali memandang bayi dalam gendongan ibunya, kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Sekali lagi bayi itu menangkap jemarinya, menggenggamnya erat-erat dengan tangan kecilnya dan tertawa. Sirius tersenyum.

Hatinya tiba-tiba dirasuki perasaan hangat yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Dia bergerak lebih mendekat pada adiknya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyentuh pipi adiknya yang tembam. Lembut sekali…

Sirius kecil mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencium kening adiknya. Rambut Regulus yang halus menggelitiknya, wangi lembut bayi merasuk ke hidungnya, menghangatkan hatinya.

"Halo, Regulus kecil… aku Sirius, kakakmu," ucapnya pelan ke kening adik barunya. "Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu. Jadi kamu tenang saja, ya!" cetusnya.

Mrs Black tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan putra pertamanya.

Regulus mengerjap dua kali. Dan seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan kakaknya, dia menjerit tertawa.

_--_

_We don't know where life will lead_

_Or how the story will end_

_But no matter what path we walk on_

_I'm forever your best friend_

_--_

_**1965**_

Deru angin menerpa jendela besar di kamar Sirius di Grimmauld Place nomor 12, membuat suara berkeratakan mengerikan. Beberapa kali kilatan cahaya menyambar diikuti suara menggelegar mengerikan. Badai saat itu mungkin badai terburuk yang pernah dialami Sirius Black selama tujuh tahun kehidupannya.

Dia meringkuk di ranjangnya, menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher. Tapi matanya masih terbuka. Kecemasan menyelimutinya. Pikirannya terus-menerus melayang ke kamar sebelah—kamar adiknya.

Regulus sangat benci suara petir. Dia selalu ketakutan setiap ada badai, meskipun tidak pernah memperlihatkannya di depan kedua orang tua mereka.

Sirius sedang mempertimbangkan untuk pergi ke kamar adiknya ketika pintu kamarnya berkeriut terbuka. Sirius tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok gelap yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Cahaya lilin di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya tidak mencapai ke sana.

"Siri…" suara kecil yang sudah sangat dikenalnya keluar dari sosok kecil itu.

"Reggy?" Sirius menyibakkan selimutnya dan duduk, memicingkan mata memandang sosok gelap itu mendekat.

Akhirnya Sirius bisa melihatnya dengan jelas; Regulus, sebelah tangannya mendekap boneka beruang sementara tangan yang satunya menahan selimut agar tetap membelit di sekeliling bahu kecilnya. Ekspresi wajahnya ketakutan, matanya merah agak bengkak. Sirius mengira adiknya itu habis menangis.

"A-aku boleh tidur di sini kan?" cicitnya seraya menatap kakaknya penuh permohonan. "Aku takut…"

Sejenak Sirius balas menatap wajah ketakutan adiknya sebelum kemudian dia tersenyum dan menggeser duduknya di ranjang, menyisihkan tempat cukup luas untuk Regulus. "Tentu, Reggy."

Saat itu kilat menyambar diiringi suara gelegar yang menggetarkan kaca jendela. Regulus menjerit. Anak laki-laki empat tahun itu menjatuhkan boneka dan selimutnya, menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya, nyaris membuatnya terjengkang dari ranjangnya.

Sirius, yang merasakan tubuh adiknya gemetar hebat di dadanya, melingkarkan lengan ke tubuh mungil itu, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya menenangkan. "Enggak apa-apa, Reggy. Kan ada aku…" bisiknya.

Gemetarnya mereda. Dia tahu. Regulus selalu tahu kalau kakaknya akan selalu ada di sana untuknya. Untuk melindunginya. Seperti yang dahulu pernah Sirius katakan padanya, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak ingat.

"Siri... enggak akan ninggalin Reggy, kan?" Regulus bertanya seraya mendongak menatap kakaknya, ingin lebih memastikan.

Sirius tersenyum seraya memeluk Regulus lebih erat. "Enggak akan. Aku enggak akan ninggalin Reggy. Aku akan jagain kamu terus."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji."

Dan tak lama kemudian, Regulus sudah tertidur dalam dekapan hangat sang kakak yang melindunginya.

--

_**1969**_

Regulus Black duduk di atas sebuah ranjang besar dengan kaki diayun-ayunkan. Ia mengawasi kakaknya mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah koper besar dengan penuh minat.

"Hogwarts!" serunya. "Aku juga tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan suratku!"

Sirius mengangkat wajah menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yeah, kau akan segera mendapatkan suratmu juga, Reggy!" katanya. Ia berjalan melintasi kamar menuju mejanya dan mulai menumpuk-numpuk buku yang akan dibawa.

Kepala Regulus mengikuti kakaknya. "Kapan?" tanyanya.

"Nanti," jawab Sirius singkat sambil mengangkat dua buku supertebal bersampul kulit dan membawanya ke koper.

"Nanti kapan?" Regulus menuntut.

Sirius menjatuhkan bukunya ke dalam koper dan mendelik menatap adiknya, "Tiga tahun lagi, saat kau sudah sebelas tahun. Dan hentikan menanyakan detil kapannya lagi, Regulus. Kau sudah menanyaiku sepanjang musim panas sejak aku mendapatkan suratku!"

Regulus nyengir. Ia kemudian mengambil tongkat milik Sirius yang diletakkan begitu saja di atas ranjang. "Kapan aku akan punya ini, Siri?"

Sirius memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali mengambil buku yang lain. "Nanti. Dan jangan tanya-tanya lagi!" ia buru-buru menambahkan ketika dilihatnya Regulus akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

Regulus mengangkat bahu, kemudian mulai memain-mainkan tongkat sihir milik sang kakak; mengayunkannya dan membuat suara-suara seolah ia sudah membuat mantra yang hebat. Sirius yang memperhatikannya sekilas, tersenyum.

"Hati-hati, Regulus. Salah-salah itu bisa mencungkil matamu," kata Sirius.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Regulus. Tetapi ia meletakkan tongkat itu dengan hati-hati ke meja samping tempat tidur sesaat kemudian. Ia melompat turun dari ranjang dan mengambilkan sisa buku Sirius.

"Trims," kata Sirius saat menerima buku yang diulurkan adiknya.

"Kau nanti akan masuk Slytherin kan, Siri? Mum dan Dad selalu bilang itu yang terbaik," ujar Regulus kemudian.

Sirius yang tengah berusaha menjejalkan kuali dan timbangannya ke dalam koper yang penuh mendengus dan tidak menanggapi adiknya.

"Kata Mum dan Dad, kau harus masuk Slytherin. Kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak kenapa memangnya?" sela Sirius. Nada suaranya naik. "Aku tidak peduli apa aku masuk Slytherin atau tidak, dan aku memang sangat berharap tidak masuk Slytherin. Gryffindor kedengarannya asyik."

Regulus tampak terkejut. "Jangan! Kalau kau masuk Gryffindor, Mum dan Dad bisa marah!" pemuda kecil itu bergidik. "Mengerikan sekali kalau mereka marah."

Sirius mengulum senyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangan mengacak rambut hitam adiknya penuh sayang. "Tidak apa. Kalau aku dimarahi lagi, kan ada kau yang akan menghiburku. Kau akan membagiku permen seperti biasa, kan?"

Regulus nyengir. "Yeah... Dan biskuit juga. Aku kan membagimu biskuit juga kemarin dulu waktu kau dimarahi Mum karena ketahuan main dengan anak-anak Muggle..."

Sirius terbahak. "Oh, yeah... biskuit yang krim isinya sudah dimakan."

"Aku kan tidak sengaja..." Regulus cemberut. Tapi kemudian ia ikut tertawa bersama sang kakak. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Siri. Rumah pasti sepi tanpa kau. Janji, ya, kirim burung hantu untukku setiap hari!" ia berkata kemudian.

Sirius merangkul dan mengacak rambut adiknya sebagai jawaban.

_'Adikku...'_

_--_

_While we can't always be together_

_We'll never be too far apart_

_I give to you the best of me_

_A friend and all of my heart_

_--_

_**1972**_

"Black, Regulus!" Profesor McGonagall memanggil. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah topi yang sudah kumal dan bertambal sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi memegang selembar perkamen panjang, daftar nama anak-anak kelas satu.

Sirius mengakkan tubuhnya, mengawasi adiknya keluar dari kerumunan anak-anak kelas satu yang tampak ketakutan dan berjalan mendekati Profesor McGonagall. Dengan ekspresi angkuh dan percaya diri, Regulus duduk di sebuah bangku kecil yang memang disediakan untuk acara seleksi. Profesor McGonagall menjatuhkan topi seleksi ke atas kepala Regulus, yang langsung melorot menutupi matanya. Dan tak lama kemudian...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hati Sirius mencelos sementara meja paling ujung, meja Slyterin meledak dalam sorak sorai.

Regulus mencopot topinya, menyerahkannya kembali pada McGonagall dan setengah berlari menuju meja Slytherin, bergabung dengan sepupu-sepupu mereka yang lain.

Sirius tersentak ketika James menepuk bahunya. "Kau kenapa, Sobat?"

"Ap-Oh, tidak kenapa-kenapa! Eh, lama sekali makan malamnya. Sudah lapar nih!" kata Sirius buru-buru seraya mengusap-usap perutnya.

James mengelengkan kepala, "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Sobat. Black, eh? Adikmu?"

Sirius menghela napas. "Yeah..."

"Tak masalah selama dia tidak bergabung dengan geng-nya Snivelly, Rosier dan yang lain," kata James seraya sekali lagi menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

Sirius memaksakan senyum, "Yeah, kau benar..."

Pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya lagi ke meja Slytherin dan tepat saat itu, Regulus juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Mata keduanya bertemu. Ia tersenyum, agak getir. Sebelum Sirius membalas senyumnya, Regulus sudah berpaling untuk mengobrol dengan teman barunya. Sirius menggertakkan gigi.

Sepertinya, mulai saat itu, tembok yang tidak kelihatan mulai tercipta di antara mereka, memisahkan keduanya.

--

_**1973**_

Di awal tahun keduanya di Hogwarts, Regulus Black resmi masuk tim Quidditch Slytherin, sebagai Seeker.

Sirius, meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan mengakui, merasa amat bangga akan adiknya itu. Sirius diam-diam, dengan bersembunyi di balik jubah gaib milik James, sering menonton tim Slytherin berlatih. Regulus jelas punya potensi, meskipun mungkin tidak sehebat James Potter, Seeker unggulan dari tim Gryffindor.

Namun entah mengapa, Sirius merasa sedikit resah, tatkala mengetahui jadwal pertandingan pertama Quidditch musim ini. Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, dan akan dijadwalkan awal November. Disaat hujan badai tengah melanda Hogwarts dan sekitarnya.

Regulus memiliki ketakutan tersendiri akan badai dan suara-suara guntur, Sirius tahu itu dengan baik. Dan ia tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindunginya kali ini, maka ia hanya bisa berharap adiknya itu bisa mengatasi ketakutannya. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin.

Sirius menatap langit yang gelap dengan cemas. Angin bertiup sangat kencang hingga menimbulkan suara bergemuruh mengerikan. Kilat menyambar-nyambar, sementara empat belas sosok berjubah hijau dan biru berseliweran tak tentu arah. Sirius berusaha mencari sosok adiknya di antara mereka. Dan ia melihatnya, di dekat tiang gawang Ravenclaw, pucat dan ketakutan.

"REGULUS!" Sirius berteriak. Maskipun sepertinya percuma saja di tengah suara gemuruh angin dan teriakan anak-anak yang riuh. Ia bahkan ragu James yang ada di sebelahnya bisa mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. "TERBANG TERUS! JANGAN TAKUT! TEMUKAN SNITCH-NYA!!"

Di kejauhan, Regulus menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, seolah ingin menyingkirkan ketakutan dari dalam kepalanya. Wajahnya penuh tekad ketika ia mulai melajukan sapunya dengan cepat. Matanya mencari-cari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suporter Slytherin berteriak keras ketika Seeker mereka mengacungkan snitch kecil yang meronta-ronta dalam genggamannya ke udara. Sementara suporter Ravenclaw mengeluh keras. Sirius sendiri tercabik antara ingin ikut bersorak bersama anak-anak Slytherin atau bersikap ja-im.

"Adikmu habat juga, Padfoot," puji James ketika mereka sudah berada di kastil yang hangat, sedang menikmati makan malam. Badai masih juga belum berhenti--sepertinya memang tidak akan berhenti sampai keesokan paginya.

Mata Sirius otomatis terarah pada meja Slytherin. Jelas sekali anak-anak Slytherin sedang senang karena meja mereka adalah meja yang paling berisik malam itu.

Menahan keinginan untuk berkoar, "Oh, yeah, tentu saja. Dia kan adikku!", Sirius malah berkata, "Kurasa yang tadi itu kebetulan. Angin membawa snitch itu ke tangannya, apa kau tidak lihat? Dan kelihatannya Seeker Ravenclaw itu sedang flu berat."

James memutar bola matanya. Remus dan Peter mendengus ke piring mereka.

"Khasmu, Sirius!" kata James sambil tertawa.

"Apanya?" balas Sirius, menghirup kaldu kentalnya. "Hei, James," panggilnya kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Boleh pinjam jubah gaib-mu?" tanya Sirius tanpa memandang sahabatnya itu.

James mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Tapi kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum. Mengerti. "Tentu saja, Sobat."

Malamnya, di bawah naungan jubah gaib, Sirius mengendap-endap menuju asrama Slytherin. Ia beruntung, karena sebelum mencapai ruang bawah tanah itu, Regulus muncul. Sepertinya baru dari kantor Profesor Slughorn.

Sirius mengikutinya sampai mereka tiba di depan pintu masuk asrama Slytherin.

"Tadi itu tangkapan yang bagus."

Regulus terlonjak kaget demi mendengar suara kakaknya. Pemuda itu menoleh, mencari-cari sosok Sirius yang masih terbalut jubah gaib. Ia terkesiap ketika Sirius menampakkan diri.

"Jenggot Merlin! Sirius!" Regulus melihat sekelilingnya dengan agak panik, memastikan tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua di tempat itu. "Ngapain kau kemari, eh? Kalau _mereka _menemukanmu di sini, kau dalam masalah besar!"

"Mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," sombong Sirius seraya menyampirkan jubah gaib di lengannya.

Regulus mendengus tertawa, "Sombong seperti biasa, eh, Sirius?"

Suara petir yang menggelegar terdengar di kejauhan, membuat Regulus berjengit sedikit. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali tenang.

Sirius menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Tidak takut?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan melompat ke arahmu ketika ada petir, Sirius. Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri sekarang," jawab Regulus agak ketus.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..."

Sirius baru akan mengatakan maksudnya datang ketika adiknya menyela, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Sirius!"

"Apa?!"

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, lihat saja! Aku tidak mau kalah begitu saja darimu. Suatu saat aku pasti mengalahkan kepopuleranmu!" umbar Regulus keras.

"Oh, yeah. Dan masuk ke Klub Slug adalah langkah awal yang bagus sekali," cemooh Sirius.

Wajah Regulus memerah. "Yeah. Kurasa itu lebih terhormat daripada menghabiskan waktu didetensi bersama sobat-sobat idiotmu," balasnya.

Kini giliran wajah Sirius yang memerah. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas. Lagipula ia datang memang bukan untuk bertengkar dengan sang adik. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Bodoh. Aku kemari bukannya ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Lalu apa?" tantang Regulus.

"Hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat. Yeah, selamat atas kemenanganmu hari ini, Reg." Sirius tidak menatap adiknya ketika mengatakan ini, melainkan menatap tembok di belakangnya.

Mata Regulus melebar, terkejut. Kemudian seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu," kata Sirius seraya menyelubungkan jubah gaib ke sekeliling bahunya, hingga kepalanya saja yang terlihat. Ia baru akan berbalik pergi ketika Regulus memanggilnya.

"Sirius!"

Sirius menoleh. Regulus melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya, seperti bungkusan kecil. Sirius dengan tangkas menangkap bungkusan yang dilemparkan adiknya.

"Biskuit?" Sirius tak mengerti.

"Barangkali setelah ini kau tertangkap dan dimarahi McGonagall," ujar Regulus dengan seringai lebar.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat sementara Sirius menimbang-nimbang bungkusan biskuit dari Regulus. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil teringat masa kecil mereka. Dulu, setiap Sirius dimarahi kedua orangtuanya, Regulus selalu memberinya permen atau biskuit untuk menghiburnya.

"Krim isinya belum kau makan, kan?" celetuk Sirius, nyengir.

Regulus hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. "Omong-omong... Thanks..."

"Sama-sama..."

Sirius menarik jubah gaib sampai menutupi kepalanya dan pergi.

Regulus masih berdiri di sana, menatap tempat kakaknya baru saja menghilang. "Trims kau sudah menyemangatiku tadi, Siri..."

_--_

_I'll share with you our memories_

_Of life we lived together_

_I'll give a gift of laughter_

_To carry you through stormy weather_

_--_

_**1974**_

Regulus berguling di ranjangnya di Grimmauld Place No 12. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak tenang malam itu. Biasanya, setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal, ia akan langsung tertidur. Tapi tidak dengan malam ini. Pikirannya terus-menerus terbang ke kamar di sebelah kamarnya, kamar Sirius.

Sore ini, setelah ia dan kakaknya pulang untuk liburan musim panas, terjadi kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan. Entah apa yang telah diperbuat kakaknya sehingga menyulut kemarahan kedua orangtua mereka, terutama sang ibu. Pertengkaran sehebat itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ini membuat Regulus terguncang juga.

Pemuda itu kembali berguling, menepuk-nepuk bantalnya, mencoba membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. _Oh, percuma saja..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar kamarnya, membuat pemuda itu siaga. Maling? Tidak mungkin. Mana ada maling berhasil masuk ke rumah yang dilindungi mantra sihir berlapis-lapis seperti rumah ini, kan?

Pemuda itu menyingkirkan selimutnya, mengenakan jubah kamar di atas piamanya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sirius?" ia terkejut tatkala melihat sosok gelap kakaknya di dekat tangga, membawa koper besar. "Kau mau pergi?"

Sirius menoleh. Ekspresinya tetap datar ketika sadar sang adik telah menangkap basah dirinya. Mata hitamnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya lilin yang digantung di dinding. "Belum tidur, Reg?"

"Kau mau pergi!" ulang Regulus tak sabar. "Kenapa?"

Sirius tidak menjawab, melainkan mulai membawa kopernya menuruni tangga. Regulus mengikutinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sirius!" tuntut Regulus setelah mereka tiba di lantai dasar. "Mengapa..."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" teriak Sirius. "Rumah ini seperti neraka saja bagiku. Dan mereka... apa yang mereka cari, eh? Kegilaan mereka terhadap Darah Murni membuatku muak!"

"Apa salahnya dengan itu? Kau hanya perlu berbesar hati meneri--"

"Berbesar hati apanya? Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan selama ini? Belum cukupkah aku berbesar hati?!"

"Tinggallah, Sirius... Demi keluarga..."

"Oh, persetan dengan keluarga. Mereka bahkan tidak mengaggapku sebagai bagian dari keluarga!" jerit Sirius. "Dan aku juga tidak menganggap mereka sebagai keluargaku lagi. Sudah cukup."

Tampang Regulus seperti Sirius baru saja menampar wajahnya. "Tidak menganggap... Oh, kau brengsek, Sirius!"

"Baru tahu, eh?"

Dengan marah, Sirius menyeret kopernya menuju pintu depan, mengabaikan tempat payung berbentuk kaki Troll yang terguling tersenggol kopernya.

"Sirius, kau tidak boleh pergi!" Regulus berteriak. Ia melompati tempat payung yang menghalangi jalannya, menarik lengan kakaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi?!" tukas Sirius seraya menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Regulus.

"Karena... karena..." Regulus menelan ludah. Airmata kemarahan menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Karena sekali kau melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah ini, aku tidak akan sudi bicara denganmu lagi!"

Sirius terperangah menatap adiknya. Tangannya yang memegang koper bergetar. Sekilas, ia seperti akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali mengeras. "Memangnya aku peduli?"

Regulus terkesiap. Matanya terbelalak.

"SIRIUS, DEMI MERLIN!" ia berteriak ketika Sirius membuka pintu.

Sirius berhenti sejenak untuk menatap adiknya, lalu berbalik dan menyeret kopernya keluar.

Airmata yang sedari tadi tertahan di mata Regulus, jatuh saat Sirius membanting pintu di depan hidungnya.

"AAARGH! SIRIUS BRENGSEK!!" teriaknya frustasi sambil menendang pintu.

Sementara itu di luar...

Sirius menoleh memandang pintu ketika didengarnya adiknya meraung. Hatinya terasa sesak. Tapi ia menguatkan diri dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Setiap langkah terasa amat berat. Satu langkah meninggalkan Grimmauld Place berarti satu langkah menjauh dari kehidupan orang yang selama ini disayanginya dengan sepenuh hati, adiknya. Sirius paham, setiap kebebasan harus dibayar dengan mahal. Dan kebebasannya kali itu harus dibayar dengan kehilangan seorang adik. Namun ia tetap melangkah, dengan berat hati.

_Maafkan aku, Regulus... Tapi aku tetap harus pergi..._

_--_

_**1978**_

Sirius merapatkan mantelnya dan memastikan tudung mantel masih menutupi kepalanya ketika ia baru saja ber-_Apparate _di tepi desa Hogsmeade. Ia memandang berkeliling. Desa itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia mengunjunginya bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Ah, tapi ini bukan saatnya bernostalgia.

Dengan langkah cepat, ia melangkah menuju keramaian, mencari sosok Regulus di kerumunan anak berjubah Hogwarts. Ia harus menemukannya. Desas desus yang ia dengar mengenai adiknya belakangan ini membuatnya cemas setengah mati.

Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Di dekat Three Broomsticks, bersama serombongan besar anak-anak Slytherin.

Sirius mengawasinya selama beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya Regulus memisahkan diri dari rombongannya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Hog's Head. Sirius buru-buru menyusul adiknya.

"Reg!"

Regulus terkejut saat Sirius menyambar tangannya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari orang-orang.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? LEPASKAN AKU!" pemuda itu meronta.

Sirius baru melepaskan cengkeramannya ketika mereka sudah berada di dekat Shreaking Shack. Ia menurunkan tudungnya.

"SIRIUS!!" Regulus terbelalak menatap kakaknya. "MAU APA KAU?!"

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Reg," kata Sirius.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, Sirius!" Regulus menukas.

Mengabaikan penolakan adiknya, Sirius melanjutkan, "Benarkah yang kudengar..." ia memandang berkeliling, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar, "...bahwa kau telah bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut?"

Regulus tertawa mencemooh. "Oh, rupanya kabar itu sudah tersebar, ya?"

Sirius terkesiap. "Tidak. Itu tidak benar, kan? Kau tidak mungkin bergabung dengan Voldemort!"

"Mengapa tidak mungkin?" tantang Regulus. "Pangeran Kegelapan sangat hebat. Cita-citanya untuk membersihkan dunia sihir dari para Darah Lupur sangat mulia. Lagipula, Mum dan Dad sangat setuju aku bergabung." Kemudian ia menyingkapkan lengan jubah yang menutupi lengan kirinya. Tanda Kegelapan tertoreh di sana.

Melihat tanda itu tergambar jelas di lengan adiknya bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Sirius. "Kau tidak boleh bergabung dengannya, Reg! Batalkan niatmu!"

Sekali lagi Regulus tertawa, "Memangnya apa hakmu melarangku?"

"Aku kakakmu!"

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA KAKAK!!" Regulus meraung, wajahnya merah padam diliputi kemarahan. "KAKAKKU SUDAH MATI!"

Sirius tidak berkata apa-apa. Hatinya perih melihat kebencian dan kemarahan terpancar jelas dari mata adiknya saat menatapnya.

Lalu Regulus pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sirius terpekur sendirian di sana.

_**--**_

_**1979**_

"Dia tewas. Baru-baru ini. Tubuhnya tak ditemukan di mana pun. Tapi Dumbledore yakin dia dibunuh," beritahu James.

Sirius terdiam.

"James, Sirius! Makan malam sudah siap. Cepatlah, yang lain sudah menunggu!" Lily tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu.

"Ya, Sayang. Kami segera ke sana," sahut James sambil tersenyum pada istrinya.

"Kalau begitu cepat, nanti keburu dingin," Lily membalas tersenyum sebelum keluar lagi.

"Baiklah, Sirius. Ayo kita makan... Sirius? Sobat, kau baik-baik saja?" James menatap sahabatnya penuh khawatir ketika dilihatnya wajah Sirius sedikit memucat dan ekspresinya beku.

"Apa?" Sirius tersentak. "Oh, yeah. Aku baik-baik saja." Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Padfoot, Sobat," James menghentikan Sirius di depan pintu, menatapnya, "Aku menyesal soal adikmu," ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu karibnya itu.

Sirius menyeringai. "Seperti aku peduli saja," dengusnya.

James balas tersenyum, meskipun dia masih sedikit khawatir. "Seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Kita makan?"

"Er... kurasa aku mau langsung tidur. Besok aku harus bertugas pagi-pagi sekali," jawab Sirius tanpa memandang James. "Lagipula aku sedang tidak lapar," dia menambahkan buru-buru ketika dilihatnya James sudah membuka mulut, hendak membantah.

Menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya dan Lily, Sirius segera menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

_Regulus... Mati... Reggy..._

Tubuhnya gemetaran ketika ia mulai bergerak menuju ranjangnya, terhenyak di sana. Dadanya terasa sesak.

_Reggy kecilku sudah mati... Reg..._

Perlahan ia membuka laci meja samping ranjangnya, merogoh ke dalamnya dan menarik dua benda yang sudah disimpannya selama bertahun-tahun. Secarik perkamen yang sudah menguning dan sehelai foto lama.

Ia meluruskan perkamen lamanya. Sebuah gambar sederhana, yang digoreskan menggunakan krayon. Gambar itu tidak terlalu bagus sebetulnya, hanya bergambar dua manusia yang bentuknya tidak jelas. Yang satunya besar dan yang lainnya lebih kecil. Tangan—kalau bisa disebut tangan—keduanya terpaut dan keduanya tersenyum lebar. Di bagian bawah gambar awut-awutan itu, tertera tulisan berantakan yang sepertinya ditulis oleh anak yang baru belajar menulis,

_**Untuk Sirius dari Regulus.**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun, kakakku tersayang. **_

Sirius kemudian memandang foto lamanya, yang menampakkan seorang anak yang kira-kira berusia tujuh tahun berambut hitam sedang merangkul anak yang lebih muda yang mengenakan overall berwarna hijau terang. Keduanya tertawa gembira tanpa beban. Di bagian belakang foto bertuliskan,

_**Sirius dan Regulus**_

_**Saudara selamanya...**_

Selama bertahun-tahun, Sirius tidak pernah benar-benar menangis. Namun kali ini, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangisi kepergian adiknya satu-satunya. Airmata mulai bergulir di wajah Sirius. Awalnya tanpa suara, tetapi kemudian ia mulai mengisak. Kedua benda di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai. Kedua tangannya gemetar hebat, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Ia mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar dengan frustasi. Hatinya begitu dipenuhi dengan duka. Rasanya pedih. Pedih sekali.

_'Regulus mati... ini semua karena kesalahanku. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya...' _rutuknya dalam hati, menyesali diri. _'Padahal aku telah bersumpah untuk melindunginya, tapi tidak kulalukan. Maafkan kakakmu, Regs... Aku... kakak yang gagal, kan?'_

_**--**_

_"Siri... enggak akan ninggalin Reggy, kan?"_

_"Enggak akan. Aku enggak akan ninggalin Reggy. Aku akan jagain kamu terus."_

_"Janji?"_

_"Aku janji!"_

_--_

_So as you look back through the years_

_Just look inside your heart_

_As long as we share a brotherly love_

_We'll never be apart_

_--_

_**FIN**_

--

_Puisi oleh__** Allison Chambers Coxsey**__, judulnya __**"Brotherly Love". **__Puisi ini sebenernya dipake untuk background-nya fanart Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke (Naruto). Tapi berhubung Sirius-Regulus juga pas, jadi aku comot aja. Hehehe... Horey! Akhirnya aku bikin family fic juga! Sudah lama..._

_Review, please..._


End file.
